<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost by Naquar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345784">Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar'>Naquar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Ghost Drifting, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Protectiveness, Sleep, Visions in dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Author note: I am writing the other chapters, I promise that I will publish them as soon as possible. Guys, be safe and careful.<br/>Heartfelt thanks for everyone who left the kudos and who has read!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji turned on the kitchen light, rubbing his eyes.<br/>The old gray clock on the wall said three in the morning on October 31st.<br/>In fact it would have been fun to celebrate Halloween, since Ash hated pumpkins, Eiji thought amused as he opened the fridge and fetched water.<br/>That thought made him smile.<br/>He was about to bring the glass of water to his lips when he heard the rustle of the curtains in the living room.<br/>Most likely, he had forgotten to close the windows, Eiji thought as he put his glass down on the table.<br/>The white curtains flapped like bird wings.<br/>Eiji pushed them aside and closed them.<br/>He was paralyzed when he saw him: leaning against the railing, Shorter was looking towards the city with an absorbed gaze; he was wearing his favorite shirt.<br/>All covered in blood.<br/>"Sh ... orter?"<br/>The boy seemed to have heard him, turned around and gave a faint smile; in the middle of his chest, you could see the wound that had killed him at least five years ago.<br/>Muffling a scream, Eiji slammed the window shut.<br/>It was better to go back to bed, he decided: his thirst was gone.<br/>He was still shivering as he crawled under the covers and a warm body moved against him.<br/>"Hey"<br/>"Excuse me, did I wake you up?"<br/>"No ... but you are trembling"<br/>"I'm ... I'm just ... cold," Eiji murmured, letting Ash hold him in his arms.<br/>It was just a trick of his mind, he decided.<br/>"Are you OK?"<br/>"Yes, can you stay like that?"<br/>"Don't tremble anymore, I'm staying here," Ash murmured.<br/>Eiji didn't answer, listened to Ash's steady breathing, his chest rising and falling against his; lulled he fell asleep.</p><p>Oh Shorter!<br/>Shorter ...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author note: I am writing the other chapters, I promise that I will publish them as soon as possible. Guys, be safe and careful.<br/>Heartfelt thanks for everyone who left the kudos and who has read!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>